Naxxramas
|boss=Kel'Thuzad |type=Raid |level=80 |players=10/25 |key=None |bosses= }} Naxxramas is an introductory level-80 raid instance floating above Dragonblight. It has the shape of a necropolis and serves as the seat of one of the Lich King's most powerful officers, the dreaded lich Kel'Thuzad. The original incarnation of the instance was regarded as the most difficult pre-''Burning Crusade'' raid, requiring 40 well-equipped players to complete. In the World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King expansion, Naxxramas was moved to Northrend and retuned as an entry-level raid dungeon for level 80 players. Like all other Wrath raid dungeons, Naxxramas has both 10-man and 25-man versions. The raid was cleared for the very first time on both heroic and normal by Ensidia within 3 days after the release of WotLK. Kel'Thuzad fell at 15:30 on 15 November 2008. History An ancient Nerubian ziggurat, Naxxramas was torn free from the ground by agents of the Lich King to serve as Kel'Thuzad's base of operations as he spreads the plague throughout Lordaeron. Other sources say Obrahiim, the Traveler, a great skeletal architect, was pivotal in the conception of Naxxramas, hinting that it was altered or retooled. See the Compendium of Fallen Heroes for more details. Due to his fighting a war against the Scarlet Crusade, the Argent Dawn, the Forsaken and the Humans of the Alliance, as well as constant incursions of adventurers from every race and nation into the Scourge-controlled Plaguelands on a daily basis, the forces of Kel'Thuzad have been severely taxed to maintain the security of his necropolis. But now the gates of Naxxramas are open, and Kel'Thuzad's new forces are rapidly sweeping away all opposition to the Scourge. Road to Damnation Blizzard has posted a short back story for Naxxramas on the official site: Road to Damnation Recent history After the defeat of Kel'Thuzad in the Eastern Plaguelands, Naxxramas has returned to Northrend and now hovers above the Carrion Fields in the Dragonblight, where it lays siege to the Alliance stronghold of Wintergarde Keep. Raid setup The 10-man version * Raid composition – three of the wings can be completed with 2 healers, 2 tanks, and 6 DPS, although a common setup (and one better suited for beginning Naxxramas) is 2 tanks, 3 healers, and 5 DPS. * General gear check – level 80 rares and/or epics from crafting or heroic dungeons. * Tanks: A good start is to have 540 Defense, 25k HP, and 21k Armor rating. * DPS: Ideally each DPS should have at least 1.5k DPS, 2.5k AP or 1350 Spell Power. Also a hit rating near 7.5% is also desirable. * Healers: Shoot for 1500 bonus heal (now equivalent to approximately 900 spell power) and 160 MP5. The 25-man version * Raid composition – aim for 3-4 tanks, 6-7 healers and 14-16 DPS. * General gear check – level 80 epics from crafting and normal mode raids. * Tanks – at least ~29,000 unbuffed HP. * DPS spellcasters should have 17% to hit. NPC Breakdown by Quarter Naxxramas Loot Naxxramas loot includes the Tier 7 and Tier 7.5 raid sets, which are based on the Tier 3 raid sets that dropped in the original Naxxramas. There are two versions: The Tier 7 "Heroes'" sets from the normal mode 10-man, and the Tier 7.5 "Valorous" sets from the heroic mode 25-man. While these sets are inspired by the original Tier 3 sets, they have received significant model updates. Since Patch 3.2.0, 10 and 25 player both drop a total of 16 . Achievements Patch changes or , such as Naxxramas or Heroic Halls of Stone, will now drop instead. Emblems of Conquest can still be converted to Valor or Heroism.|comment=Previously 10-player dropped .}} References External links fr:Naxxramas Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Crypts Category:Naxxramas Category:Wrath of the Lich King Category:Necropolises